Vals
by Vaisravana
Summary: Es como un vals tan extraño, lento y maravilloso.


Hey! xD Bienvenidos a este fic.

Bien, ¿qué puedo decir de esta historia? Me inspiré en una canción tal y como siempre lo hago, además de que ganó un concurso (no recuerdo la fecha, pero fue un poco más de un año), por decimas de diferencia, pero ganó el primer lugar 3!

Bueno el "universo" en donde se maneja es tanto del anime como del manga, más que nada es un momento SoulxMaka, así que no manejan muchos detalles. ¡Por cierto! Si ya leíste esta historia y no sabes a donde fue tu review, me declaro culpable, por algunos errores (bueno muchos en realidad u_u), tuve que borrar la historia y ble… se perdieron los review, una disculpa.

**Título:** Vals  
**Resumen:** Es como un vals tan extraño, lento y maravilloso.  
**Personajes:** _Soul & Maka_  
**Género:** Romance/Drama  
**Rating:** K  
**Número de palabras:** 1834  
**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autoría son de Atsushi Okubo, yo sólo hice esta historia algo rosa .  
**Advertencias y notas:**  
• No spoilers, aunque según yo estaba ubicado en un futuro distante Dx (?)

* * *

•

**Vals**

**«WALTZ»**

•

**Ϛ**

**•Φ•**

Así comenzó la pieza de música, sin ruido alguno que la perturbara, tan lenta y suave, que creyó que si se movía demasiado el momento podría romperse en fragmentos. Intentó no respirar con fuerza, intentó no parpadear. Era una intrusa que observaba, sólo eso.

Su alma vibró. Era una hermosa melodía, fría y cortante al corazón pero sobre todo, oscura y misteriosa, tanto como aquel que la interpretaba.

De a poco, su cuerpo comenzó a traicionarla y sin darse cuenta un pequeño temblor se apoderó de ella, no como un reflejo de miedo, tan sólo como símbolo de turbación, quizá una muy grande. En su vida tan sólo había sido capaz de escuchar esa pieza de música dos veces. Una como _su_inicio, otra, como única solución al peligro, ambas habían sido ocasiones especiales y extremas, por lo que el escuchar de nuevo aquella interpretación de piano le hizo preguntarse cual era el motivo por el que de nuevo era capaz de oírla.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, algo en su interior le inquietaba, tal vez si tenía algo de miedo, _¿miedo a qué?_No había porque temer. Aquel que tocaba el piano no era más que su compañero de siempre, el sarcástico y algo presumido, su cómplice, su amigo, su…

Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar. No entendía muy bien el porque de su inquietud pero se sentía frustrada, siendo ella, estaba acostumbrada a darle respuesta a todo, encontrar un significado para cada cosa y repasar una y otra vez una cuestión hasta comprender perfectamente el por qué de la misma. Pero ahora, simplemente no podía. Le había dado ya mil vueltas al asunto y no llegaba a una conclusión factible sobre su confusión y repentina melancolía.

_¿Qué rayos me pasa?_Pensó agobiada, recargando la mano sobre la frente.

Era cierto que no comprendía y de algún modo abstracto su conciencia se lo echaba en cara. 'Maka Albarn no entendía que sucedía con ella', ¿qué pasaría después?

_Te desquitarías con él…_

Tragó saliva. Verdad, durante su lapso de confusiones e histeria, él siempre había pagado los platos rotos. Gritos, amenazas y hasta golpes había soportado, algunas calmadamente, otras fastidiado, ¿cómo era capaz de aguantarla? ¡Quién en su sano juicio lo haría!

_Carente de juicio: Locura._

De pronto recordó la canción. _¿Por qué razón la tocaba? _Un escalofrío recorrió su nuca en ese instante. Era una canción hermosa, sí, pero en sus notas había dejes de tristeza, confusión y desesperación, señas claras y mezcladas de locura. _¿Por qué tocaría una canción así ahora…?_

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —escuchó detrás de ella. Abrió los ojos y volteó bruscamente a ver quién le llamaba. _Él_. No se había dado cuenta, la música se había detenido por completo desde hace unos minutos, ya no tocaba y ni siquiera lo había notado.

—Yo…—balbuceó, al ver sus ojos carmín clavados en ella no pudo articular más palabra que esa y en un auto reflejo giró el rostro huyendo de él.

—¿Vienes a reclamarme que no lavé los trastes de la cena otra vez? —espetó soltando un suspiro y también desviando la mirada.

Maka no dijo nada. No sabía que decir, lo había seguido hasta la sala de música de la escuela, pero no había tenido motivo específico para ello, solamente había querido hacerlo.

Soul la miró vagamente sin decir nada. Resultaba extraño el silencio entre ambos, más aún, mezclado con esa sensación de incomodidad. En los años que habían vivido juntos, rara vez había sucedido eso, pero de un tiempo para acá los "silencios incómodos" se habían acrecentado. _¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?_No estaban seguros del como, pero de pronto, un día aquella sensación apareció.

_Más silencio y de nuevo: música._

Un piano en el aula vecina había comenzado a escucharse, tocando una pieza suave y lenta parecida a un vals. Ambos se miraron extrañados, era tarde y a esas horas todos estarían marchándose a casa, sin embargo alguien tocaba. Maka se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacía la puerta contigua para intentar investigar la identidad del pianista, pero Soul la detuvo. La sujetó con firmeza del brazo y después hizo un leve ademán con la mano invitándola a bailar.

La joven se detuvo en seco y sintió un extraño malestar en las entrañas, aún así, accedió a la petición de su compañero y tomó su mano extendida.

—Sabes que soy una pésima bailarina —murmuró mientras ambos se acercaban y él la tomaba de la cintura —.Terminaré pisándote.

—Lo sé —respondió fugazmente—. Tan sólo sígueme.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse al compás de la susurrante melodía. Sus expresiones eran serenas a pesar de que ambos temblaban por dentro de exaltación. Tiempo atrás habían dejado de bailar porque el doctor lo había prohibido rotundamente, todo por el bienestar de los pies de Soul, pero ahora, el efecto del baile era indoloro y más bien embriagante para ambos.

Guardaron silencio durante la mayor parte del baile, mirándose de cuando en cuando hasta que la pieza terminó. Los dos quedaron frente uno del otro, no se movieron ni dijeron nada, intentando prolongar aquel breve instante lo más que pudieran.

Maka alzó la vista, chocando contra la mirada fija de su compañero. Tembló y se le erizó la piel cuando el leve roce de su mano le tocó el rostro. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respirar, tan cerca... y su cálido aliento se acerco aún más.

—Soul…—susurró estupefacta y antes de poder decir más Soul se alejó de ella.

—Deberías buscarte otro compañero, Maka —espetó dándole la espalda—.Creo que será mejor para ti si estas con alguien con quien te lleves mejor.

—¿Eh? —alcanzó a balbucear aún estupefacta.

—Estando juntos no llegaremos a ningún sitio. No alcanzaremos nuestros objetivos si seguimos así, no somos compatibles, ¡no sé porque no me di cuenta antes! —exclamó—. Me iré de la escuela y del departamento, así que no creo que haya inconvenientes, ¿no?

La muchacha no lograba atinar a decir nada y de nuevo no lograba entender nada. _¿Qué significaban todas esas palabras? ¿Por qué ahora...?_

—Será lo mejor, así tu confusión se irá…—farfulló antes de salir de la habitación.

Su corazón se estremeció y las piernas le temblaron. ¿Tan notorio era lo que ella sentía?

_No, no lo era._Había logrado mantener las apariencias, nadie lo hubiera notado, pero él no era nadie…

—No —susurró al aire, dejando deslizar por su mejilla algunas lágrimas esporádicas. La interpretación de aquella melodía había sido un final estrepitoso, sin advertencia previa y sin más palabras que 'será lo mejor'. Rió compulsivamente mientras sentía a su corazón detenerse. Temblaba, todavía podía sentir el calor y el tacto de su piel contra la de él, ¿qué había pasado? No lo entendía, ¿por qué sabiendo lo que le pasaba no había dicho nada? ¿Por qué había tomado la decisión drástica de irse? ¿Así, sin preguntarle o avisarle antes?

_La canción… confusión… ¿Él estaba tan confundido como ella? Además, antes, ¿él había intentado…?_

Durante todo el tiempo que ella se había sentido rara, Soul había estado presente. Tanto física como mentalmente siempre había estado de algún modo ahí, entremezclado en sus pensamientos y presente en situaciones, en todo momento consiente de lo que a ella le pasaba.

Lo había olvidado completamente, entre los dos no eran necesarias las palabras, habían superado la barrera del habla, pero seguían hablando para seguir discutiendo, gritarse y para…

_No caer en la cuenta de lo que pasaba. Para seguir negando aquello que a ambos les sucedía._

La expresión de Maka cambió como si una verdad extraordinaria se le hubiera revelado. Secó sus lágrimas, tragó un poco de saliva y miró la puerta por la Soul se había ido, ¿pero a dónde? ¿Cómo lo encontraría? ¡Su alma! Ella era capaz de sentir el alma de las personas, podría hallarlo si se concentraba.

Salió corriendo, bajó las escaleras a trompicones y su percepción la llevo hasta las afueras de Shibusen. El cielo se había empezado a tornar oscuro, mientras el sol dormitando bajaba lentamente. Apenas dando un paso afuera, las nubes grises aglomeradas en el cielo empezaron a empapar la tierra. Continuó corriendo sin importarle, resbaló un par de veces y se cayó otras tantas, pero siguió, no podía permitirle marcharse. No sin antes decirle lo que había descubierto… pero ¿y si no lo encontraba? _Imposible_, percibiendo almas era muy buena, aunque, ¿qué pasaría si no quería verla? Sintió el pánico recorrer sus venas y la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ella. No fue mucho el tiempo en que tardo en salir tras él, podía sentir su alma, ¿pero porque aún no lo había visto, se escondía?

Preguntas y respuestas desesperadas comenzaron a cruzar por su cabeza, comenzó a rayar en lo ilógico y de apoco su concentración se fue perdiendo, tenía miedo, mucho, como nunca antes había tenido.

Cruzó las calles solitarias de Death City y llegó hasta un fragmento de bosque donde por fin pudo verlo. Aliviada, enfurecida y aún aterrada, aumento su velocidad y traicionada por la húmeda tierra resbaló, chocando de lleno contra las espaldas de él, apenas logrando mantenerse pie asiéndose con fuerza de su chaqueta.

— ¡Pero qué…! —inquirió el peli-blanco mirando a quien lo sujetaba por la espalda —. Maka…

—Dijiste todas estupideces porque tienes miedo, ¿verdad? —dijo con apenas resuello.

Soul se quedó estático unos segundos y sin decir nada miró al frente.

—No había encontrado las palabras necesarias para describirlo, y a pesar de haberlo entendido aún no puedo expresarlo —musitó Maka —. ¿Te sientes igual, no? Esto que pasa… Es algo nuevo, diferente y me produce miedo pero… ¡no quiero que te vayas! Tengo miedo, pero me da más miedo que te vallas… —se detuvo con la respiración agitada y con el rubor a flor de piel, no tenía una idea clara de cómo continuar y tenía pavor de decir algo de lo que no pudiera retractarse y lo hiciera alejarse como lo había intentado esa tarde, pero tragó saliva y sacando todo el coraje que tenía continuó: —A-Apenas me doy cuenta de lo que era mi confusión y tú eres un idiota por querer hacerte el interesante diciendo todo eso… ¡Por querer solucionar todo marchándote! ¿Acaso no prometimos que lograríamos nuestros objetivos juntos? ¿Qué siempre estaríamos cerca? Sé que estás confundido y que no soy de mucha ayuda, pero quiero ser egoísta… quiero que te quedes aquí, a mi lado, porque yo… yo…

—Maka… —inquirió Soul, dándose la vuelta y abrazándola con fuerza.

La lluvia se detuvo y los últimos rayos del sol agonizaron por entre las nubes y las ramas de los árboles, dándole al ambiente cierta calidez y coloridos pasteles. Ahora no había música, pero el suave ir y venir de las ramas de los árboles al soplo del viento daban la sensación de que de nuevo bailaban una pieza suave y magnifica, capaz de prolongar los más sutiles y maravillosos momentos de una existencia, de nuevo bailaban un vals.

—... Te amo.

**•Φ•**

**Ϛ**


End file.
